Boundaries
by The sweetheart
Summary: "WHAT?" "Yami calm down,it's for two days." "I'm sixteen mom. I don't need a babysitter." What can a simple meeting turn into once you find out who your babysitter is. Puzzleshipping.


I can't keep my hands tied, can I?  
Well another one-shot.  
It seems that I'm better with one shots that stories.  
Steisey: "Well it's true about can't keeping you hand off of the computer."  
Me: "Ohoh, her highness is back from Greece."  
Steisey; "Well I am I goddess."  
Me: *rolls eyes * "To the boys yes."  
Steisey: "Hey."  
Me: "Well it's true."  
Steisey: *glares *  
Steisey: "Anyway, just write the story."

Me: *rolls eyes *  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , only the plot.**

Well Enjoy! ~

_Boundaries_

"WHAT?" A teen stood with his arms crossed and his crimson eyes narrowed in the living room of his house, he was very angry at the moment. His parents just told him that they were leaving for 2 days. Every teenager would be exited and jumping up and down from happiness, but wait there's more. He was going to have a babysitter.  
"Yami calm down. It's only for two days." the teens mother said. She was tall, blond hair and a red hue,pale skin and brown eyes.  
"But mom. I'm sixteen. Fucking sixteen."  
"Yami language." His father scolded him. He was tall, straight posture, black hair, red eyes and tanned skin. Yami payed no heed to his father. At the moment he was pissed.  
"But mom. I'm fully capable to take care of my self." The teen rolled his eyes.  
"I know Yami, but it's only Friday and Saturday. We will be back Sunday afternoon." His mother Helen, smiled.  
"But-"  
"No 'buts' young man. You will have a babysitter and that's final. Now go glare somewhere els." said teens father, Rick said and sat on the sofa.  
Yami stomped his foot and stormed out of the room.

'I'm sixteen and they call a babysitter? WTF?'

Yami took out his phone and slid the unlock button. Typing in a number he put the phone to his ear.  
"Fuck Yami why are you calling, I told you not to call me this late." An annoyed voice said, with a hint of Brooklyn accent.  
"Sorry Joey, but fuck it. My parents called a babysitter." Yami said angrily closing his rooms door.  
"Well, we'll just cancel the partyyyy" Joey screamed the "y".  
"Joey you ok?" Yami asked rising an eyebrow.  
"Fuck. Yami. Call you tomorrow. Damn it Setoo." suddenly the line went dead and Yami threw his phone on his bead.  
"Fuck. Joey." Yami screamed and rubbed his ears.  
"That little-"  
"Yami language." his father shouted from downstairs. The teen mumbled something under his breath and went in the bathroom. Shedding his leather pants and tank top, he stepped in the shower. Letting the hot water slide down his body, his muscles relaxed.  
How could his parents do this to him? Tomorrow was Friday and they had planned a party with Joey at his house. Now they had to cancel it. Not only his parents were leaving him with a babysitter, but with the maids too. They were like puppets, telling Helen and Rick everything. They could just have left him with the maids, not a fucking babysitter.  
Groaning at that Yami took the the soap and washed his body. Turning off the water, the crimson eyes teen shock his hair to get the water out. Tying a a towel around his wrist he went out of the bathroom.  
Hearing a beeping sound he walked to his computer and saw that Tea had wrote to him in Facebook.  
"What does that slut want?" Yami asked no one in particular.

_'Hey Yami-kins. :* (kiss)' _Rolling his eyes he tipped in:

'_What do you want Tea?'_

_'Oh, nothing, wanna come over and fuck?'_

_'No.'_

_'Whyyy?'  
'Sorry Tea, but I don't date sluts like you.'_ With that Yami closed his Facebook and went to the wardrobe. Taking out a pair of boxers he put them on and climbed into bed. It was already 01:12 AM. How long had he been in the shower anyway?  
Rolling his eyes, Yami turned the lamp on his nightstand off and fell asleep.

The sun was barely up when out of nowhere Eminem's song 'Almost Famous' started playing.  
The teen in the bed groaned, the covers were only over his wrist, giving the illusion that the teen was naked. Yami threw his hand over his eyes, wishing the song would stop. But no such luck. Reaching for the nightstand for his phone, he only came in contact with the smooth surface. Sitting up in bed, now fully awake, the teen looked around and didn't see his phone. They song continued and finally noticed that the singing was coming from the covers. Throwing the covers away he found his phone. Giving out a sigh (That's me, if I can't find my phone I go bonkers. Steisey: It's true.), Yami shut the alarm down and put the phone on his nightstand this time and went in the shower. After a few minutes, he emerged, with a towel around his hips. Dressing quickly, he grabbed his phone keys and backpack, full of his sports wear. After school he is going to go to the fitness center go get some frustration out. (Steisey: Are you writing a fic about your self or about Yami and Yugi. Me: I'm writing about Yami and Yugi, but with you talking non-stop I want to go to the fitness center and brake the machines from work out. *****Turns to the readers** * **Yeah, that's what I normally do. Don't be so surprised. )

Walking downstairs, he saw his parents eating, walking in the kitchen casually, the teen sat down and ate quickly.  
"Good Morning Yami." Helen said with a smile on her face. Yami just ignored her and continued eating.  
"Yami it's not polite to ignore your mother." Rick scolded him. Yami only huffed and stood up. Taking his backpack, he walked out of the door and shut it with a bang.

At school, all the girls swooned over Yami. The teen was the god of the school, all the girls wanted him and some boys too. It was no secret that Yami was bi, that way everyone thought they had a chance with their god.  
"Hey Yami." someone shouted. Turning around with a bored looked he saw a two teens walk to him. One was smiling happily, he was tall, had blond hair and chocolate eyes. They other one had short brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes.  
"Joey, Seto." Yami hissed out the second name, glaring a the blue eyed teen. Seto only smirked. At that moment the bell chose to ring. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yami turned around and walked to his classroom, Joey and Seto walked in the other direction.

The last bell rang and the student flew out of the rooms. Yami in a matter of seconds was at the front gate.  
"Yami." turning around he saw a girl with a very short skirt and top running to him. A she ran her breaths jumped up and down and her skirt flew up revealing her pink panties. Yami gagged at that, that was the slut Tea.  
"What?" he snapped. Tea only smiled, and the smiled was sickening and batted her lashes at him , thinking it was seductive,  
"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" she asked seductively, putting her finger on top of Yamis chest and sliding it down, the teen grabbed her hand and hissed.  
"Don't ever touch me. Got it?" At that some students stopped and stared. Teas blue eyes were full of tears, Yami was holding her hand very tightly. She nodded and let her go. The girl ran away, her short brown hair swaying as she ran. Yami smirked and walked away. His phone suddenly rang.  
"Hello." he said putting it to his ear.  
"Yami, pal, wanna go to a club. I heard that 'I have a stick shoved up my ass' canceled the party."  
"Sorry, Bakura but I'm going to the gym."  
"Oh no, it means you are royally pissed."  
"Ding ding, we have a winner, and you nailed it on the first try." Yami said sarcastically. He heard a chuckle from the other side.  
"Anyway, you gotta stop by my collage sometime next week. We are having an ArtFest."  
"Wait, since when do you care about Art?"  
"Since he met Ryou." Another voice chirped.  
"Marik." Yami said annoyed.  
"Yami, have you seen my Malik-pretty today?" Marik asked worriedly.  
"No, even if I had seen him, I tried to ignore everything today." That was meant to say 'Fuck you and bye.' but Marik never gets the hint.  
"Well okay. Have a fun time at the gym." and like that the line went dead. Yami blinked and shock his head. Walking a few blocks he reached the fitness center and went in.  
(As much as I wanted to write Yami braking the machines, I never did remember how half of them were in English.)

"Rick, Yami isn't home yet. I'm worried." Helen said with a very worried look on her face.  
Said person lifted his head from his phone and smiled.  
"Mike send me a message, Yami just left the gym." Rick said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"Did we make a mistake, when we hired a babysitter." Rick chuckled.  
"I can't call Yugi a babysitter exactly, but at least he could talk to Yami. After all he has been through that period."  
"Yes, I know. But still. Maybe we should just leave Yami alone, he will come around." Rick shock his head and the bell rang.  
Walking out of the living room, the father opened the door and smiled.  
"Hello Yugi.," Rick said to a teen, well he looked like a teen.  
"Hello Rick. Sorry if I'm late, Ryou held me up." Yugi said.  
"Nonsense, come in." As Yugi walked in he saw a worried mother.  
"Helen?"  
"Oh hi Yugi, Yami isn't back yet, and we need to go. You know where everything is, will you be ok if we leave?" Yugi looked at her with his big eyes and nodded.  
"I hope Yami comes back soon. If he's not back in an hour call us." Helen said ans Rick dragged her out of the door.  
"Bye, Yugi." Said person shock his head and smiled. Those two were one crazy parents. Yugi walked to the kitchen and saw that on the table and refrigerator there were cakes, sweets, cupcakes. Yugi liked his lips and took one cupcake.  
He had been here millions of times, but has never met Yami. He has seen pictures all over the house, bur he had never met him in person.  
Jack his dad and Rick were best friends, they had gotten married on the same day, as his mothers were too best friends. They only difference was that Kate got pregnant first and six years later Helen had too. She and Rick had almost given up on having children, but finally they managed.  
Yugi was in collage, his last year . Yugi was 22 years old, and looked like a sixteen year old.  
His parents were short he was only 163 cm.  
Walking back in the living room he switched on the TV on The Voice ( I don't own.) and Eminem with Not afraid had just gone on. Turning the volume up, he sat on the sofa and took out his text book. Wanting to be a lawyer, there were a lot of thing to study. (*shivers* I have law at school, like we are in collage, and we have so many books, it's killing me. We have to learn so many things. But it's easy to remember, good thing I didn't go to the management profile, when I listen to my classmates, they are literally drained of their power. Woops I got carried away).

As Yugi set there he remembered that when he was little he had seen Yami when he was born, those crimson eyes since day one had held so much strength and power, that if you look in the you will thing that you are in the ancient times when pharaohs ruled and you will kneel and serve the boy.  
Yugi chuckled at that, but he had only seen him for a few minutes and than never again. The pictures, just themselves held power.  
Just than the front door opened, but Yugi was busy daydreaming to notice. Suddenly the TV was shut off and Yugi snapped from his daydream. Looking up he forgot how to breath. There in front of him stood Yami, he was panting. _'He must have been running.' _Yugi thought. Remembering his manners he smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Yugi. I'm your.." Yugi suddenly burst out laughter.  
"Sorry, I can't bring my self to say it. Let's say I'll be around in you need anything." Yugi smiled sweetly.  
When Yami had walked in the house, he had heard the most annoying song and rushed to the living room. When he had finished with the gym, he had ran back to his house. And his house was a good 5 kilometers away. Turning the TV off, he turned to the sofa and his breath hitched. There, was sitting the most beautiful creature in the world. The teens head lifted up and looked at him with bright, innocent amethyst eyes. The teen was short, maybe about 5 cm shorter than him.  
He had the same hair style as him except there were more blond bangs framing the child like face, where as he had lesser, tree were shooting like electricity in his black hair, which ended with red tips, while Yugi had only black hair that ended with purple tips, both their hairs were star shaped.  
As the teen spoke, Yami imaged the angels singing or a doves coo. The voice was so relaxing, he could listen to it all day.  
"Yami?" that sweet voice again. Blinking he saw that the teen had gotten up and was standing in front of him, with a worried look.  
"Yes?" he asked casually. Suddenly Yugis face heated up and looked away.  
"Um.. Might I suggest a shower?" Yugi said with his face turned and his unruly blond bangs covering his face. Yami looked down at himself and saw that his T-shirt was sticking to him like glue, it was all wet and his shorts were a little wet too. Smirking at that, he took off the T-shirt.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a shower. You said that you'll be around if I need anything. You could join me in the shower." Yami purred the word 'shower' and 'join'. Yugi's head snapped up and , that was his biggest mistake. Yami had taken his shirt off and his muscular chest was exposed, completely.  
"Um...I-I f-forgot something i-in the k-kitchen." At that Yugi dashed out of the room. Yami chuckled and picked up his back pack. The side of his eyes, caught something, nearing the table he picked up a textbook and opened it. There on the fist page was written out everything.

Name: Yugi Mouto.  
Age: 22

School: Multi discipline collage (I made the name up, can't think of any collaged that would have law, art and etc. all in one)

Grade: Last year of collage.

Yami starred at the book in his hands. That teen, that had been with him moments ago was 22?  
Yami couldn't register the information. Putting the textbook back down he walked to his room. Walking into his room he dug out his phone and put it on the nightstand. Taking off his shorts and boxers, Yami stepped in the shower. His muscles relaxed and all thoughts disappeared form his head.  
Groaning as the hot water finished he stepped out and tied a towel around his hips. Just as he stepped out of the bathroom he heard a gasp.

Yugi had gotten over his embarrassment and walked in the living room. Seeing that Yami had forgotten his backpack he decided to bring it up. Knocking in the door, he didn't hear anything. Thinking that Yami was in the shower he went in. The room was a bit messy but still clean. Suddenly he heard a door open and looked to his right, he saw Yami come out of the bathroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped on his hips, which was loosely tied. He couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped his lips. Yami snapped his head up and saw Yugi there starring at him. Yami could feel a plan and something els coming on.  
"I-I'm sorry Yami. You forgot your back pack and I t-thought I should bring it up to you." Yugi said turning his face away.  
"Here, I'll leave it by the door." Yugi put the back pack down and his phone slipped out of his shorts. Bending down the pick it up he gave Yami a rather nice view. Feeling his member harden,he groaned lowly in his throat. Walking to the bed he sat down legs spread with no shame. As Yugi picked up his phone he looked at Yami sitting on the bed and unconsciously his eyes traveled down. The guy was very well built, four abs perfectly shaped, he could see another pair forming, his breaths were well defined and high. Slipping his eyes lower, his face became red as a tomato, Yamis legs were spread and he could see his erection. Gulping,he lowered his head.  
"I'll be downstairs." Yugi said and begun to walk out, at that he missed Yamis smirk.  
"Yugi, wait." Yugi stopped and stood there.  
"Turn around. I won't bite." Turning around he saw Yami had removed his towel and a hand was going up and down his shaft in a teasing manner, and Yami was smirking. Yugi blinked and breathed in. Getting his mind out of the gutter, he looked up at Yami eyes and almost melted, they were starring right at him, like they could see his very soul.  
"Yami, stop that. At least wait until I get out." Yugi tried to scold him, but it didn't work how he wanted to.  
"Yugi." Yami said motioning with his hand to come over.  
"Come." Almost as if in a trance, Yugis legs let him in front of Yami.. The teen smirked and ghosted his fingers over Yugis clothed crotch. Yugi gasped and a strangled moan escaped his lips as Yami put his hand over his crotch and started to push it up and down. So much pleasure, from such a little act. Yugi could fee his member hardening. Yami flashed through his eyes and he snapped back in to reality. Jumping back, he was panting and shaking.  
"No, Yami stop. I'm older and this is wrong." Yugi said almost in a whisper, he himself wasn't believing this. Yugi had confessed to his parents and also told Yami's parents that he was bi, but he didn't know of Yamis preferences, now he knew, or he had just gotten carried away. Teenagers could do that. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and his legs gave out. Yugi fell over Yami and their lips brushed against each other. Sparks of pleasure raced down both teens spines. Yugi looked at those crimson eyes, they were enchanting and alluring. He almost gave into temptation.  
"Yami, we can't. I'm much older that you and your parents trusted me to watch over you." Yugi tried to get up but arms were holding his wrists.  
"Yami, let go." But Yami didn't hear. In one swift motion he had Yugi pressed under him and straddling his slender legs.  
"I don't care." Yami said as he licked the shew of Yugis ear than nibbled at it. Yugi gasped and moaned, who knew his ears were so sensitive.  
"Yami s-stop." he tried to sound firm, but with all of Yamis kisses and nips it was hard to.  
"Yami." he moaned out. Finally regaining some control over his body, he grabbed Yami on the shoulders and pushed him away.  
"Wait. Yami. Look I.." he trailed off as he looked at those eyes. They were full of so much love.  
"I don't want it to be a one nightstand." Yugi whispered out. Suddenly a hand cupped his cheek. Looking up he was met by a smile.  
"Who said I wanted it to be a one night? Yugi, I have seen pictures of you and heard so much about you. I couldn't help but fall in love. And today you have no idea what a surprise it came when I saw you in the living room. I wanted to pounce on you and kiss you senseless." by now Yami was rubbing Yugis cheek with his thumb.  
"Yami" the smaller teen whispered out. Smiling he brought Yami down in a kiss. The kiss wasn't fast or rough or needy. It was gentle and mostly it was to feel that the other felt the same way. Breaking the kiss, they looked at each others eyes.  
"I love you." Yami said and kissed Yugi on the nose.  
"I love you too." Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi. This time he licked the collegian's bottom lip and slightly nipped at it. Yugi gasped and Yami slipped his tongue inside. Yami coaxed Yugis tongue to play with his, but Yugi was shy at first, so he let Yami lead.  
Braking the kiss as they ran out of air, both starred at each others eyes, Yugi nodded and Yami kissed him on the forehead.

**(Lemon starts here)**

Yami tugged at Yugis shirt and a blush covered his cheeks. Yami chuckled and slipped the shirt off. Kissing his koi again, he ran his hands at Yugis sides. The teen moaned and arched up as a hand reached Yugis back and caressed his lower back. Braking the kiss Yami slowly trailed kisses down Yugis neck. Nipping at Yugis pulse point, Yugi moaned and Yami left a mark. Slipping down he kissed the teens chest and took a rosy nipple in him mouth. Yugi arched up and moaned. Sucking on the nub and teasing it with his tongue until it hardened, he smirked and moved to the other. He lightly bit it and Yugi gasped.  
"More." he chocked out as Yami was sucking on the nipple. Letting it go he trailed kissed down Yugis flat stomach.  
"Mmm Yami." Yugi was moaning his name, it was so erotic and pleasurable. Yamis erection was throbbing painfully begging for release.  
Yami looked up at Yugis eyes and saw that his eyes were fuzzy and unfocused.  
"Yugi." he said and the teen looked at him. Tugging on the shorts, Yugi blushed but nodded. Pulling the down with the boxers on one swift motion, Yami admired his work. Yugi was there one over his chest the next to his ear, one knee bent and the other laying flatly against the bed.  
"So beautiful." Yami said and kissed Yugi passionately.  
"Ah Yami." the amethyst eyes teen screamed as Yami grabbed his member and started to pump it harshly. No one other than himself had touched him down there it was so pleasant.  
"More." Yami smirked and nipped at Yugis neck, leaving more hickeys. After a few more harsh strokes Yugi came without no warning. The teen lay there spent and brought his hand to his lips and licked the semen off of his hand.  
"Mmm delicious little one." Yami said and kissed Yugi slipping his tongue inside the willing mouth, letting Yugi taste himself. Pulling away when air was needed, they both looked at each others eyes. Suddenly Yamis eyes doubled in size as he almost screamed. A hand was pumping his member , fast. Yami was holding the sheets tightly as he gasped and moaned.  
"Oh gods" was the only warning Yugi got before Yami came harshly in his hand. Yami was shaking and panting as he rode the waves of his orgasm.  
"That was naughty little one. Now I have to punish you." Yami said after he regained some control. And moved up from the collegian and opened the nightstands drawer. Taking out a bottle of lube, he coated tree fingers.  
"Yugi?" Yami asked looking straight at Yugis eyes. They amethyst eyes boy smiled and pushed himself up and kissed Yami.  
"I'm sure." with that he laid back down, submitting himself to Yamis every whim. A blush covered his cheeks as he spread his legs. Yami smiled and moved between them. Kissing Yugi he inserted the first finger. Yugi immediately tensed up. Breaking the kiss Yami stroke the free hands thumb over Yugi cheek.  
"Shh, relax." Yami kissed him again and slowly Yugi relaxed. Slowly starting to push in and out his finger, Yugi relaxed completely. Pushing a second finger in, Yugi cried out in pain. Yami grabbed his cock and started to stroke it teasingly. Pushing his finger further in Yugi broke the kiss and screamed, Yami smirked. Touching that spot again, a delicious scream escaped Yugis lips. Pushing the third and final finger he quickly aimed for that spot and Yugi screamed. Pulling his fingers out, he moved behind Yugi.  
"What?" Yugi asked dazed.  
"On your side." Yugi did as Yami told him. Grabbing the smaller males foot he lifted it up and kissed it. Yami grabbed his already hard cock and positioned it at Yugis entrance. Slowly he started to push in. Yugi clenched at the invasion, feeling kisses over his neck, he slowly relaxed. After fully shattering himself in Yugi, Yami groaned.  
"Yugi you are so tight." Yami said and nipped at Yugi shoulder. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. Yami caught his mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. At that time Yami pulled out trusted back in hitting Yugis pleasure spot on the dot.  
Yugi let go of his mouth as he screamed and Yami continued to trust into him.  
"Oh, Yami more." Yami obliged and continued to trust hand and fast into Yugi tight little hole. Suddenly Yami stopped and pulled away. Turning Yugi on his stomach, he pushed the teens ass in the air. Yugi didn't realize what was happening, well a little. Feeling the new position he looked through his shoulder and saw Yami trust into him to the hilt.  
Screaming and as Yami constantly hit his prostate, Yugi could only clutch the sheets with the force Yami was fucking him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his member stroking hand and fast.  
"Yami." Yugi screamed as he came and his walls tightened around Yami. The teen gave a few more trusts as he leaned down and but Yugis shoulder and came inside the spent body.

**(Lemon end here)**

As Yami pulled out he turned Yugi over, and the collegian cuddled in his chest. Kissing Yugi on the forehead he whispered:  
"I love you." just before he fell asleep he felt lips ghost over his chest and a whisper which made him smiled and clutch the teen more tightly.  
"I love you too."

**A/N: Well I don't think this was one of my best works. Well with Steisey, non stop blabbing that is. **

**Steisey: Are you kidding it's good and I didn't talk much.  
Me: I'll let the readers decide that. Now you and me gotta go to bed 'cuz in the morning mom and dad won't let us sleep until noon. And you do talk non-stop.  
Steisey: Fine. You win this time.**

Please review.  
Reviews keep me going. :)


End file.
